Vento Aureo
is the fifth part of ''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, published in Weekly Shonen Jump between 1996 and 1999. The story follows Giorno Giovanna and his dream to rise within the Neapolitan mafia to defeat Passione's boss. Plot Summary Gold Experience Koichi Hirose arrives in Naples at Jotaro Kujo's request in order to investigate Haruno Shiobana, also known as Giorno Giovanna; Dio's son. Giorno expresses his dream of rising within the mafia in order to become a "Gangstar". Giorno is attacked by Leaky-Eye Luca, a member of Naples' dominant gang Passione, who dies upon having his aggression reflected at him by Giorno's Stand power. Buccellati's Coming In response, Giorno is confronted by Bruno Buccellati, Luca's superior; who attacks with his Stand, Sticky Fingers. Exceeding Buccallati's expectations and defeating him, Giorno establishes a rapport with Buccelleti by exposing a mutual distaste for Passione's practices in dealing heroin. The Gangster Beyond the Wall After this, Buccellati offers Giorno a chance to join Passione by completing a test imposed by Polpo, a high-ranking member operating from prison. Gang Enrollment Giorno protects Polpo's lit lighter as part of his test. Koichi complicates Giorno's task when he enters Giorno's hotel room in search of his passport. When the flame is extinguished by a passing street cleaner, Black Sabbath appears, producing an Arrow from its mouth and killing him. Giorno explains his aspiration to Koichi. Based on this and Giorno's reaction to the cleaner's death, Koichi acknowledges him as the spiritual descendant of the Joestar family. Having recieved Koichi's advice as to the nature of Polpo's Stand, after recieving his membership badge, Giorno kills Polpo. 5 Plus 1 Buccellati explains to Giorno the structure of Passione, and that if they wish to come close to the Boss, they require a higher rank. Giorno meets Buccellati's comrades (as part of Buccellati's Gang); Narancia, Mista, Abbacchio and Fugo; who despise him at first. Find Polpo's Fortune! Two gangsters discuss Polpo's apparent suicide and the rumor of his hidden fortune; as Buccellati takes his group on a yacht to Capri in order to recover this ¥600,000,000; with which he aims to buy a position as an Operative. Mystery of Soft Machine Narancia, Mista and Fugo are disappeared by an hidden assailant. Giorno volunteers to be attacked; is stabbed by an arm emerging from the lower deck, and then deflated like a balloon. Abbacchio activates his Stand Moody Blues, replaying Narancia's history, showing the moment he was also deflated. Moody Blues' Retaliation Moody Blues shows Narancia as having been secreted in a pipe while deflated. After Abbacchio allows himself to be attacked while tracing him, it is revealed that their boat was layered early by another deflated boat; and Mario Zucchero of the Stand Soft Machine is defeated by Buccellati. Sex Pistols Arrives Zucchero is exposed as a Roman gangster and momentarily tortured, before Moody Blues shows him radioing as to the group's destination, suggesting that his partner has by now overtaken the group to Capri. Revealing his Stand Sex Pistols, Mista rides with Giorno ahead of the group directly to the Marina Grande port of the island. Giorno radios the the station at the port in the hope of exposing Zucchero's partner; who emerges from inside. Mista wanders into his view, shooting his leg as he flees to a truck stationed beyond on a cliffside road; pursuing and again shooting him in the forehead. Surviving, Sale reveals his Stand, Kraft Work; capable of freezing objects in place by touch. Sale is defeated when with Sex Pistols, Mista again strikes the bullet lodged in his skull. The Six Hundred Million Yen The Location of the Six Hundred Million Yen Buccellati's gang gathers in a public restroom on Capri. Summoned earlier, an Operative named Pericolo collects the ¥600,000,000 (stored with Sticky Fingers behind a urinal), before in turn bestowing Buccellati the status of an Operative; along with Polpo's last order from the Boss: Protect his daughter; who is present along with Pericolo disguised as a cleaner. The Boss' First Assignment Operative Buccellati; The Boss' First Assignment Trish Una is introduced by Pericolo. Pericolo explains that two months prior, Trish's mother Donatella died two days after commissioning an independent search for Soldo Naso; the Boss' false identity. Members of Passione learned of these events, and the Boss ordered Pericolo to find and hide Trish; revealing that he is her father. Soon, traitors within the gang began an attempt to kidnap her, aiming to overthrow the Boss. Pericolo gives the length of Buccellati's assignment as one week, explaining that the Boss is trying to identify his pursuers, and that like Polpo, the traitors are Stand users. Elsewhere, another member learns via instant messaging of Polpo's death; concluding that his assignment must have passed onto another Operative and Stand user. Narancia's Aerosmith Narancia brings groceries and items of Trish's request back to the group's hideout. In the car prepared for him by Fugo, Formaggio appears, striking Narancia with his Stand Little Feet. Narancia retaliates with Aerosmith, as Formaggio deduces that Buccellati's group is hiding Trish, and Narancia finds himself shrinking. Narancia's unfortunate history and the circumstances of his joining Passione are detailed. A desperate fight ensues between a shrunken Formaggio and a shrinking Narancia. Narancia is overcome; and the history of Formaggio's traitorous group of assassins is given, including the account of the deaths of Sorbet and Gelato. Formaggio suggests that Trish's Stand represents a clue as to the Boss' identity. Trapped, Narancia destroys his car, hurting Formaggio and removing Little Feet's effect on him. Having generated too much carbon dioxide with the fire, harming the sensitivity of his radar, Narancia destroys more cars to trap Formaggio; finally defeating him at close range. The Boss's Second Assignment The Boss's Second Assignment; Retrieve the Key! Man in the Mirror and Purple Haze The Express Train Towards Florence The Express Train Heading Towards Florence The Grateful Dead Baby Face Towards Venice Get the Disk! Venice's Santa Lucia Station - Get the "OA-Disc"! White Album The Boss' Last Orders Bruno Buccellati's Youth The Mystery of King Crimson The G in Guts Clash and Talking Head Headed for Sardinia! No Flightcode! Headed for Sardinia! Notorious B.I.G. Spice Girl Storm Warning Storm Warning In Sardina Island! My Name Is Doppio King Crimson vs. Metallica Like The Falling Sky! Pronto! On the Line Rome! The Coliseum Destination: Rome! The Coliseum Green Day and Oasis They Called Him Diavolo (1) A Brief Flashback They Called Him Diavolo (2) Before The Arrow The Requiem Plays Quietly Diavolo Rising King of Kings Gold Experience Requiem Sleeping Slaves (Epilogue) Set before the events of Buccellati's Coming, the epilouge focuses on Buccellati and the others helping the owner of a flower store uncover the truth behind his daughter's death. Characters Major Battles Chapters Vento Aureo consists of 155 chapters, compiled into Volumes 47 to 63 of the Jump Comics collected editions. The left column consists of the titles from the volumes while the right column consists of the titles from the Weekly Shonen Jump release of Part V.http://wikiwiki.jp/jojo2ch/?%A5%C7%A1%BC%A5%BF%2F%BC%FD%CF%BF%CF%C3%B0%EC%CD%F7%2Fpart4-5 |Vol3 = |#1 = 47 |#2 = 47.jpg |#3 = |JP Date = May 10, 1996http://books.shueisha.co.jp/CGI/search/syousai_put.cgi?isbn_cd=978-4-08-851897-7 |US Date = |JP ISBN = |US ISBN = |C101 = 440. その①|Gōrudo Ekusuperiensu Sono 1}} |C102 = 441. その②|Gōrudo Ekusuperiensu Sono 2}} |C103 = 442. その③|Gōrudo Ekusuperiensu Sono 3}} |C104 = 443. |C105 = 444. |C106 = 445. |C201 = 440. |C202 = 441. |C203 = 442. |C204 = 443. |C205 = 444. |C206 = 445. いのちを与えよ！|Inochi o Atae Yo!}} }} |Vol3 = |#1 = 48 |#2 = 48.jpg |#3 = |JP Date = July 4, 1996http://books.shueisha.co.jp/CGI/search/syousai_put.cgi?isbn_cd=978-4-08-851898-5 |US Date = |JP ISBN = |US ISBN = |C101 = 446. |C102 = 447. |C103 = 448. |C104 = 449. |C105 = 450. |C106 = 451. |C107 = 452. |C108 = 453. |C109 = 454. |C201 = 446. |C202 = 447. |C203 = 448. |C204 = 449. |C205 = 450. |C206 = 451. |C207 = 452. |C208 = 453. |C209 = 454. }} |Vol3 = |#1 = 49 |#2 = 49.jpg |#3 = |JP Date = September 4, 1996http://books.shueisha.co.jp/CGI/search/syousai_put.cgi?isbn_cd=978-4-08-851899-2 |US Date = |JP ISBN = |US ISBN = |C101 = 455. |C102 = 456. プラス |5 Purasu 1}} |C103 = 457. |C104 = 458. |C105 = 459. |C106 = 460. |C107 = 461. |C108 = 462. |C109 = 463. |C201 = 455. |C202 = 456. |C203 = 457. |C204 = 458. |C205 = 459. |C206 = 460. |C207 = 461. |C208 = 462. |C209 = 463. }} |Vol3 = |#1 = 50 |#2 = 50.jpg |#3 = |JP Date = November 1, 1996http://books.shueisha.co.jp/CGI/search/syousai_put.cgi?isbn_cd=978-4-08-851119-1 |US Date = |JP ISBN = |US ISBN = |C101 = 464. |C102 = 465. |C103 = 466. |C104 = 467. |C105 = 468. |C106 = 469. |C107 = 470. |C108 = 471. |C109 = 472. |C201 = 464. |C202 = 465. |C203 = 466. |C204 = 467. |C205 = 468. |C206 = 469. |C207 = 470. |C208 = 471. |C209 = 472. }} をゲットせよ!」| Bosu kara no Daini Shirei; 'Kagi o Getto Se Yo!'}} |Vol3 = |#1 = 51 |#2 = 51.jpg |#3 = |JP Date = February 4, 1997http://books.shueisha.co.jp/CGI/search/syousai_put.cgi?isbn_cd=978-4-08-851120-7 |US Date = |JP ISBN = |US ISBN = |C101 = 473. |C102 = 474. |C103 = 475. |C104 = 476. |C105 = 477. |C106 = 478. をゲットせよ!」|Bosu kara no Daini Shirei; 'Kagi o Getto Se Yo!'}} |C107 = 479. |C108 = 480. |C109 = 481. |C201 = 473. |C202 = 474. |C203 = 475. |C204 = 476. |C205 = 477. |C206 = 478. |Norimono no Kī}} |C207 = 479. |C208 = 480. |C209 = 481. }} |Vol3 = |#1 = 52 |#2 = 52.jpg |#3 = |JP Date = April 4, 1997http://books.shueisha.co.jp/CGI/search/syousai_put.cgi?isbn_cd=978-4-08-872039-5 |US Date = |JP ISBN = |US ISBN = |C101 = 482. |C102 = 483. |C103 = 484. |C104 = 485. |C105 = 486. |C106 = 487. |C107 = 488. その①|Za Gureitofuru Deddo Sono 1}} |C108 = 489. その②|Za Gureitofuru Deddo Sono 2}} |C109 = 490. その③|Za Gureitofuru Deddo Sono 3}} |C201 = 482. |C202 = 483. |C203 = 484. |C204 = 485. |C205 = 486. |C206 = 487. |C207 = 488. |C208 = 489. |C209 = 490. }} |Vol3 = |#1 = 53 |#2 = 53.jpg |#3 = |JP Date = June 4, 1997http://books.shueisha.co.jp/CGI/search/syousai_put.cgi?isbn_cd=978-4-08-872040-1 |US Date = |JP ISBN = |US ISBN = |C101 = 491. その④|Za Gureitofuru Deddo Sono 4}} |C102 = 492. その⑤|Za Gureitofuru Deddo Sono 5}} |C103 = 493. その⑥|Za Gureitofuru Deddo Sono 6}} |C104 = 494. その⑦|Za Gureitofuru Deddo Sono 7}} |C105 = 495. その⑧|Za Gureitofuru Deddo Sono 8}} |C106 = 496. その⑨|Za Gureitofuru Deddo Sono 9}} |C107 = 497. その⑩|Za Gureitofuru Deddo Sono 10}} |C108 = 498. その⑪|Za Gureitofuru Deddo Sono 11}} |C109 = 499. その⑫|Za Gureitofuru Deddo Sono 12}} |C201 = 491. |C202 = 492. |C203 = 493. |C204 = 494. |C205 = 495. のペッシ!!|Manmōni no Pesshi!!}} |C206 = 496. |C207 = 497. |C208 = 498. |C209 = 499. }} |Vol3 = |#1 = 54 |#2 = 54.jpg |#3 = |JP Date = September 4, 1997http://books.shueisha.co.jp/CGI/search/syousai_put.cgi?isbn_cd=978-4-08-872174-3 |US Date = |JP ISBN = |US ISBN = |C101 = 500. |C102 = 501. |C103 = 502. |C104 = 503. |C105 = 504. |C106 = 505. |C107 = 506. |C108 = 507. |C109 = 508. |C201 = 500. |C202 = 501. |C203 = 502. |C204 = 503. |C205 = 504. |C206 = 505. |C207 = 506. |C208 = 507. |C209 = 508. }} |Vol3 = |#1 = 55 |#2 = 55.jpg |#3 = |JP Date = November 4, 1997http://books.shueisha.co.jp/CGI/search/syousai_put.cgi?isbn_cd=978-4-08-872175-0 |US Date = |JP ISBN = |US ISBN = |C101 = 509. |C102 = 510. |C103 = 511. |C104 = 512. |C105 = 513. |C106 = 514. |C107 = 515. |C108 = 516. |C109 = 517. |C201 = 509. |C202 = 510. |C203 = 511. |C204 = 512. |C205 = 513. |C206 = 514. |C207 = 515. |C208 = 516. |C209 = 517. |Hoīruzu Obu Fōchun}} }} |Vol3 = |#1 = 56 |#2 = 56.jpg |#3 = |JP Date = January 9, 1998http://books.shueisha.co.jp/CGI/search/syousai_put.cgi?isbn_cd=978-4-08-872501-7 |US Date = |JP ISBN = |US ISBN = |C101 = 518. |C102 = 519. |C103 = 520. |C104 = 521. |C105 = 522. |C106 = 523. |C107 = 524. |C108 = 525. |C109 = 526. |C201 = 518. |C202 = 519. |C203 = 520. |C204 = 521. |C205 = 522. |C206 = 523. |C207 = 524. |C208 = 525. |C209 = 526. }} |Vol3 = |#1 = 57 |#2 = 57.jpg |#3 = |JP Date = March 4, 1998http://books.shueisha.co.jp/CGI/search/syousai_put.cgi?isbn_cd=978-4-08-872526-0 |US Date = |JP ISBN = |US ISBN = |C101 = 527. |C102 = 528. |C103 = 529. |C104 = 530. |C105 = 531. |C106 = 532. |C107 = 533. その①|Notōriasu B.I.G Sono 1}} |C108 = 534. その②|Notōriasu B.I.G Sono 2}} |C109 = 535. その③|Notōriasu B.I.G Sono 3}} |C201 = 527. |C202 = 528. |C203 = 529. |C204 = 530. |C205 = 531. |C206 = 532. |C207 = 533. |C208 = 534. |C209 = 535. }} |Vol3 = |#1 = 58 |#2 = 58.jpg |#3 = |JP Date = June 4, 1998http://books.shueisha.co.jp/CGI/search/syousai_put.cgi?isbn_cd=978-4-08-872562-8 |US Date = |JP ISBN = |US ISBN = |C101 = 536. その④|Notōriasu B.I.G Sono 4}} |C102 = 537. その⑤|Notōriasu B.I.G Sono 5}} |C103 = 538. その⑥|Notōriasu B.I.G Sono 6}} |C104 = 539. |C105 = 540. |C106 = 541. |C107 = 542. |C108 = 543. |C109 = 544. メタリカ|Kingu Kurimuzon Bāsasu Metarika}} |C201 = 536. |C202 = 537. |C203 = 538. |C204 = 539. |C205 = 540. |C206 = 541. |C207 = 542. |C208 = 543. |C209 = 544. }} |Vol3 = |#1 = 59 |#2 = 59.jpg |#3 = |JP Date = August 4, 1998http://books.shueisha.co.jp/CGI/search/syousai_put.cgi?isbn_cd=978-4-08-872588-8 |US Date = |JP ISBN = |US ISBN = |C101 = 545. メタリカ その②|Kingu Kurimuzon Bāsasu Metarika Sono 2}} |C102 = 546. メタリカ その③|Kingu Kurimuzon Bāsasu Metarika Sono 3}} |C103 = 547. メタリカ その④|Kingu Kurimuzon Bāsasu Metarika Sono 4}} |C104 = 548. メタリカ その⑤|Kingu Kurimuzon Bāsasu Metarika Sono 5}} |C105 = 549. メタリカ その⑥|Kingu Kurimuzon Bāsasu Metarika Sono 6}} |C106 = 550. |C107 = 551. !通話中 その①|Moshimoshi! Tsūwachū Sono 1}} |C108 = 552. !通話中 その②|Moshimoshi! Tsūwachū Sono 2}} |C109 = 553. |C201 = 545. |C202 = 546. |C203 = 547. |C204 = 548. |C205 = 549. |C206 = 550. |C207 = 551. |C208 = 552. |C209 = 553. }} |Vol3 = |#1 = 60 |#2 = 60.jpg |#3 = |JP Date = October 2, 1998http://books.shueisha.co.jp/CGI/search/syousai_put.cgi?isbn_cd=978-4-08-872613-7 |US Date = |JP ISBN = |US ISBN = |C101 = 554. |C102 = 555. |C103 = 556. |C104 = 557. |C105 = 558. |C106 = 559. |C107 = 560. |C108 = 561. |C109 = 562. |C201 = 554. |C202 = 555. |C203 = 556. |C204 = 557. |C205 = 558. |C206 = 559. で勝負！|Sashi de Shōbu!}} |C207 = 560. |C208 = 561. |C209 = 562. }} |Vol3 = |#1 = 61 |#2 = 61.JPG |#3 = |JP Date = January 8, 1999http://books.shueisha.co.jp/CGI/search/syousai_put.cgi?isbn_cd=978-4-08-872652-6 |US Date = |JP ISBN = |US ISBN = |C101 = 563. |C102 = 564. |C103 = 565. |C104 = 566. |C105 = 567. |C106 = 568. |C107 = 569. |C108 = 570. |C109 = 571. もの|'Ya' no Sara ni Saki ni Aru Mono}} |C201 = 563. |C202 = 564. |C203 = 565. |C204 = 566. |C205 = 567. |C206 = 568. |C207 = 569. |C208 = 570. |C209 = 571. }} は静かに奏でられる| Rekuiemu wa Shizuka ni Kanaderareru}} |Vol3 = |#1 = 62 |#2 = 62.JPG |#3 = |JP Date = March 4, 1999http://books.shueisha.co.jp/CGI/search/syousai_put.cgi?isbn_cd=978-4-08-872680-9 |US Date = |JP ISBN = |US ISBN = |C101 = 572. は静かに奏でられる その①|Rekuiemu wa Shizuka ni Kanaderareru Sono 1}} |C102 = 573. は静かに奏でられる その②|Rekuiemu wa Shizuka ni Kanaderareru Sono 2}} |C103 = 574. は静かに奏でられる その③|Rekuiemu wa Shizuka ni Kanaderareru Sono 3}} |C104 = 575. は静かに奏でられる その④|Rekuiemu wa Shizuka ni Kanaderareru Sono 4}} |C105 = 576. は静かに奏でられる その⑤|Rekuiemu wa Shizuka ni Kanaderareru Sono 5}} |C106 = 577. は静かに奏でられる その⑥|Rekuiemu wa Shizuka ni Kanaderareru Sono 6}} |C107 = 578. は静かに奏でられる その⑦|Rekuiemu wa Shizuka ni Kanaderareru Sono 7}} |C108 = 579. は静かに奏でられる その⑧|Rekuiemu wa Shizuka ni Kanaderareru Sono 8}} |C109 = 580. |C110 = 581. |C111 = 582. |C201 = 572. |C202 = 573. |C203 = 574. |C204 = 575. |C205 = 576. |C206 = 577. |C207 = 578. |C208 = 579. が終わり…！|Pureryūdo ga Owari...!}} |C209 = 580. |C210 = 581. |C211 = 582. }} |Vol3 = |#1 = 63 |#2 = 63.jpg |#3 = |JP Date = April 30, 1999http://books.shueisha.co.jp/CGI/search/syousai_put.cgi?isbn_cd=978-4-08-872709-7 |US Date = |JP ISBN = |US ISBN = |C101 = 583. |C102 = 584. |C103 = 585. |Kingu Obu Kingusu}} |C104 = 586. ·レクイエム その①|Gōrudo Ekusuperiensu Rekuiemu Sono 1}} |C105 = 587. ·レクイエム その②|Gōrudo Ekusuperiensu Rekuiemu Sono 2}} |C106 = 588. ·レクイエム その③|Gōrudo Ekusuperiensu Rekuiemu Sono 3}} |C107 = 589. ·レクイエム その④|Gōrudo Ekusuperiensu Rekuiemu Sono 4}} |C108 = 590. |C109 = 591. |C110 = 592. |C111 = 593. |C112 = 594. |C201 = 583. |C202 = 584. |C203 = 585. |C204 = 586. |C205 = 587. |C206 = 588. |C207 = 589. Chapters 589 and 590 were released as one chapter in the Weekly Shonen Jump.http://wikiwiki.jp/jojo2ch/?%A5%C7%A1%BC%A5%BF%2F%BC%FD%CF%BF%CF%C3%B0%EC%CD%F7%2Fpart4-5 |C208 = 590. |C209 = 591. |C210 = 592. |C211 = 593. |C212 = 594. }} Adaptations Vento Aureo has a Japan-only action-adventure video game adaptation for the PlayStation 2, GioGio's Bizarre Adventure: Golden Whirlwind. Gallery Volumes 30-47 Spine.png|Volumes 30 through 47 spine art Volumes 48-63 Spine.png|Volumes 48 through 63 spine art ParteV EndScene.jpg|Parte 5 End Scene Trivia *This arc was initially referred to as , lit. "Part 5 Giorno Giovana: Golden Heritage". *Since the arc takes place in Italy, the series title is written in Italian as Le Bizzarre Avventure di GioGio. *Araki said that he used male idol groups and Italian fashion as the visual inspirations for this part. He wanted to design the main cast in a "pretty boy image" to deliberately contrast the taller, muscular protagonists from previous arcs. Araki remarked that the gay undertones found within certain scenes were included as a homage to the eroticism generally found within the fashion industry. He didn't think that events or character relationships had any deeper meanings behind them until fans brought it to his attention.2007 Eureka issue References Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Parts Category:Manga